


Troll the Ancient Celestial Being-Fa la la la la

by CS_impala67



Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: From a prompt idea in my destiel group:"Cas wanting to buy his boyfriend the perfect gift, so he ask Sammy who thinks he's gonna embarrass Dean with some crazy sex toy, but, in reality Cas and Dean have done worse. "Thanks for the idea!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of Destiel Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037073
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Troll the Ancient Celestial Being-Fa la la la la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnsleighRayneInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsleighRayneInWonderland/gifts).



> On the second day of Destiel Christmas my fanfic muse sent to me- a meddling brother and brain bleach!-fa la la la la la la la la

Cas sighed as he closed his laptop, pushing it off to the side. He had been searching for weeks now, but he still had no idea what to get Dean for Christmas. This would be their first Christmas together as a couple, and he wanted it to be perfect. It had taken them over a decade to finally get to this point, and he wanted to celebrate that. He smiled when he remembered how they got together.

Sam, Dean, and Cas had been out at a bar, celebrating a successful hunt, when an attractive man had come up to Cas, asking if he could buy him a drink. Cas had known the man was trying to hit on him, but he played it up like he was confused and told the man he already had a drink so he didn’t need another one. Dean had always found his cluelessness amusing, so sometimes Cas purposely pretended he didn’t know what was going on, just to see the amused smile light up Dean’s freckled face. But Dean wasn’t smiling that time. In fact, he had looked rather pissed and stormed out of the booth and out of the bar. Cas had followed and caught up to Dean quickly once they were outside. When he confronted Dean as to what was wrong, Dean had blushed and stammered out an excuse before he said ‘fuck it’ and kissed Cas straight on the lips. Cas had frozen at first, shocked that Dean was kissing him, but he quickly got with the program and kissed back because _Dean was kissing him!_ It hadn’t lasted long but it had been perfect. They had a long talk once they got back to the bunker, and by the time they went to sleep that night, Cas had moved into Dean’s room and they were officially together.

That was four months ago and now Cas could not decide what to get his boyfriend for the holiday. Maybe Sam would have a good idea. With that thought, he left his room and made his way to the library where he figured Sam was most likely to be. He was right, the younger Winchester was sitting at the table, reading through one of the large tomes. He looked up from his book and smiled when he saw Cas come into the room.

“Hey Cas. What’s up?” He asked.

“Hello Sam. I have a problem and I was wondering if you could possibly help me.” He explained ad he took the seat across from his friend.

“Of course. What’s the problem?” Sam’s eyebrows knitted in concern.

“I’ve been trying to find the perfect gift for your brother for Christmas, but I haven’t been able to find one that seems good enough.” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“Hm.” Sam hummed in thought before Cas saw his eyes light up with an idea. “Oh, I know the perfect gift.” He exclaimed before pulling out his phone and scrolling to find it. He turned his screen towards Cas to show him the picture he pulled up. “Dean had mentioned he wanted this gun really bad Cas. This would be perfect!”

Cas stared at the picture, which was clearly a sex toy made to look like a gun, and when he glanced back up at Sam, he could clearly see the younger man trying not to laugh. Ah, so he actually thought Cas was really this clueless. Sam probably figured Cas didn’t already have a vast knowledge of sex at this point and was still the naïve little Angel he had always been. The truth was actually quite the opposite. Four months of being with Dean had given him a lot of experience in the bedroom, seeing as Dean was an incredibly sexual person. This toy was actually pretty tame compared to some of the stuff they had done. Cas felt himself starting to become aroused just thinking about it, so he quickly shook himself out of those thoughts and decided to play along.

“Thank you so much Sam. You’ve truly been helpful.” He was proud of himself that he even managed to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

“No problem Cas. Glad I could help.” Sam was biting the inside of his cheek, attempting to keep a straight face, but Cas could easily read the younger man and could tell he thought he had Cas fooled. He’d have to find a way to get him back for assuming Cas was stupid.

*************************************

The two of them were sitting in bed together and Dean had just opened his present from Cas, a beautifully hand carved wooden impala replica, that was even stained dark to match Baby.

“Thanks Sunshine. I love it!” He beamed excitedly. It would look perfect on his dresser. “I can’t believe you made this Cas.”

“I’m glad you like it Dean. I had trouble figuring out what to get you.” Cas smiled shyly back. Cas had seemed to love his own present as well. Dean had found a knitted hat, scarf and glove set that were striped black and yellow. It had reminded him of bees which had reminded him of Cas and he was glad his angel liked them. “Your brother was absolutely no help with finding you a real gift. But, thanks to him, you do have another gift to open.” Cas’ smile had turned sly as he handed Dean another box.

“Caaaaaas, I only got you one present. You didn’t have to get me another.” Dean protested.

“Oh, trust me Honeybee, this is a present for both of us.” He winked, rather badly if Dean was being honest. God, he loved his dork.

“Oh yeah?” Dean was intrigued. He tore through the wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the box, and then threw his head back in laughter when he saw what was inside. “Oh…m-my god…. Cas, y-you got…me…. a sex…a sex toy?” He managed between laughs.

“It was your brother’s idea.” Cas smirked back, eyes dancing with laughter as well.

“Why would Sam tell you to get me a sex toy?” Dean questioned as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I’m assuming it was to prank either you or I because he told me you had been asking for this gun. I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m still clueless when it comes to this type of thing.” Cas chuckled.

“And you got it anyway?” Dean asked with a quirked eyebrow and Cas shrugged.

“I figured we could use it and get back at him.” There was a hint of mischief in Cas’ eyes now and Dean was totally on board with whatever Cas had planned.

***********************

Sam should probably feel guilty about what he did to Cas, telling him to buy Dean that toy, but it was just too great of an opportunity to pass up embarrassing the two of them. He had been subjected to a decade of eye-fucking between his brother and the Angel, so a little pranking was overdue. He had been waiting in the hall for 20 minutes now, outside their bedroom for the moment of truth. He knew they went in there to exchange gifts and he was bouncing on his heels in anticipation of Dean’s reaction. He put his ear against the door, trying to hear what was going on in the room.

“Oh, fuck yes Cas! Fuck me with that gun baby!” He heard Dean’s voice shout. “God yes! Right there, Angel!

Sam had never run so fast in his life. That did not go as he had planned. Fuck he needed brain bleach now. He would never get that image out of his head.


End file.
